Mi mundo
by mikan-chan18
Summary: ella acaba de perderlo todo su mundo entero a sido destruido cuando lo conoce a el, sera su salvación o continuara sumida en las tinieblas amuto aviso de antemano contiene drama pero el final no es triste perdon soy mala resumiendo.


**Bueno este es un proyecto que realize para la escuela pero como me quedo aceptable decidi subirla para que me den su opinion y me digan si devo alargarla o realizar segunda parte pues es lo que me pidieron mis compañeras de clase pero antes de hacer nada quiero una opinion de la historia de aquellas personas que leen fics **

**los persoajes no me pertenecen son de la autora pero la historia es exclusibamente de mi imaginación**

Un día, todo pasó en un solo día. En un día mi vida dio un cambio por completo, pase de tener una familia perfecta, con el novio ideal, una casa maravillosa y unos fantásticos amigos, a no tener nada, a estar sola, sin nadie, en este basto mundo, completamente abandonada a merced del destino, en tan solo unas horas mi mundo entero se había derrumbado haciéndose añicos ante mis propios ojos. Aquello que cambio mi destino empezó un fatídico viernes, esa mañana me levante como cualquier otra, estaba feliz, ese fin de semana mis padres se marcharían de viaje con mi hermano pequeño, y por primera vez en mis dieciséis años de vida tendría la casa para mi sola, por lo que tenía planeado pasar esos dos maravillosos días de libertad con mi novio; me arreglé y salí hacia la escuela, en la puerta estaba él, esperando como de costumbre, súper feliz me lancé a sus brazos esperando el cálido abrazo que acostumbraba a recibir, sin embargo esta vez no hubo abrazo, ni beso, ni caricia, ni siquiera un simple buenos días, tan solo un frio "tenemos que hablar" asustada por el tono de su voz lo seguí detrás del edificio, allí se giró, me miró fijamente, serio, con una expresión carente de emoción, y entonces lo oí, el principio de las desgracias que acontecerían ese día -Lo siento, no puedo seguir saliendo contigo, me he enamorado de otra chica, ha sido un placer conocerte lo he pasado muy bien, adiós- tal cual dijo esas palabras desapareció por una esquina, allí me quede, con cristalinas lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, como si de turbulentos ríos se tratasen, dejando unos finos surcos húmedos y brillantes, que rato después desaparecerían para ser substituidos por otros nuevos. Esa mañana me salte las clases, no quería afrontarlo después de lo que me había hecho, simplemente no podía, así que en cuanto sonó el timbre me dirigí a mi casa donde mi familia estaba arreglando los últimos preparativos para el viaje, mi madre fue la primera en percatarse de mi presencia su saludo fue el de siempre- Amu, bienvenida ¿cómo fue la escuela hoy?- preguntó de forma rutinaria -bien mama como de costumbre, aburrida- no quería darle detalles de mis problemas, así que la deje con esa respuesta –bueno querida nos tenemos que ir, cuida la casa ¿sí?- esta vez fue mi padre quien habló, secundado por un asentimiento de cabeza de mi madre – claro papa que lo paséis bien, que lo disfrutes hermanito- mi hermanita por toda respuesta me depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo en dirección al coche, segundos más tarde mi padre y mi madre le imitaron y yo vi como poco a poco desaparecían por el liso y frio asfalto sin saber que aquella sería la última imagen que tendría de ellos. Entre en la casa y me puse a arreglar un poco el desorden de mi habitación, no quería pensar en lo sucedido esa mañana, así que intentaba tener mi mente ocupada de esa forma, pase la tarde de un lado a otro hasta

que el teléfono sonó, en ese entonces jamás imagine que un sonido tan común podría resultar tan aterrador dependiendo de las palabras que saliesen del otro lado de la línea, descolgué el audífono y lo pegue a mi oreja con tal de escuchar lo que iba a decir aquella persona que se encontraba al otro lado del aparato-

- ¿diga?- dije pegada al audífono-

- ¿hablo con la señorita Hinamori Amu? – la voz que me llego desde el otro lado del teléfono era fría y seria no me gustaba nada-

- así es, ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-llamamos desde Control Aéreo, hace unas horas el avión con destino a Francia que tomaron sus parientes tuvo un lamentable accidente…- en ese momento no acababa de procesar la información hasta que esa voz terminó la frase- no hubieron supervivientes su familia… ha fallecido.- en un instante todos los colores se desvanecieron, mis manos perdieron la fuerza dejando caer el teléfono pesadamente alcanzando el suelo con un golpe sordo, y allí se quedó, mientras yo yacía estática de pie allí donde se encontraba el aparato telefónico, sin asimilar aquellas palabras que el cruel destino había querido que llegasen a mí. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas sin que yo lo notase no sé en qué momento dejé de estar de pie para quedar sentada en una esquina del salón pues mis recuerdos de ese momento están perdidos. Gracias a lo que me contaron más tarde descubrí que al día siguiente el abogado de mi padre llego a mi casa, hallando la puerta abierta, y a mí en esa esquina donde, si ciertamente, mi cuerpo aún vivía, mi alma ya no. Pues en ese lugar había dejado de existir para crear de mí un ser vacío sin brillo o emoción alguna visible al ojo humano. Cuando volví a ser consciente de mi alrededor estaba en el despacho de alguien, supuse que era el del abogado familiar, no iba equivocada al poco rato entro él y le pregunte sobre la situación-

-¿disculpe señor porque me ha traído aquí?

- oh parece que ya has bajado de la luna, bueno tu estado es comprensible dadas las circunstancia- me sonrió tiernamente e instantes después su expresión facial fue cambiada de una tierna y melancólica sonrisa a una cara seria propia de los hombres de negocios y siguió con su charla-

- verás dado que ellos eran tus únicos familiares todas sus posesiones pasan a ser tuyas pero como no eres mayor de edad aún, no puedes hacer uso de ellas libremente hasta dentro de dos años, bueno eso es el primer punto, el segundo punto es el tema de donde y con quien vivirás, se ha decidido que irás a un orfanato y cambiarás de escuela. Permíteme explicarte los trámites; cuando tienes…..- siguió explicándome cada trámite cada ley que afirmaba una cosa u otra, mi cuerpo se hallaba en esa sala, escuchando, pero mi mente desde que me informó de donde viviría había abandonado la sala y vagaba en algún lugar buscando refugio del dolor que sentía con cada palabra o pensamiento, mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas inconscientemente sin que pudiese o quisiese hacer algo para detenerlas. Permanecí de ese modo todo el rato, sentada en una silla llorando involuntariamente, intentando sellar mi corazón detrás de la muralla más resistente que se pudiese hallar, la barrera más potente y la caja fuerte más segura del mundo entero, mientras el abogado explicaba solo oí nada más que palabras vacías. Cuando terminó se puso en pie y me indicó que le siguiese, así lo hice, subimos al coche y me llevo hasta el que sería mi nuevo hogar o como yo había decidido llamarlo mi prisión. Nada más poner un pie en el suelo mi vista se encontró con un joven, me quede embelesada mirándolo, era la cosa más bella que había visto jamás, un chico alto como de metro ochenta y poco, de tez ligeramente morena, cuerpo bien formado con cada musculo perfectamente definido que destacaban más de lo normal gracias a la ajustada camiseta de tirantes que llevaba en ese momento pero todo eso no era nada comparado con su rostro aquel rostro era tan hermoso de rasgos fuertes, bellos y definidos, con una boca perfectamente delineada de finos labios y perfectos dientes blancos y brillantes, su cabello era negro azabache brillante como como una noche repleta de estrellas refulgentes, liso, ni largo ni corto, enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, pero sin duda alguna aquello que lo hacía tan bello guapo y sensual eran sus grandes ojos azules, de un azul turquesa tan profundo que parecían dos pequeñas lagunas de esas que ocultan grandes secretos cautivadores y tentativos en su fondo que te invita a explorarlo pero sabes que si te atreves a sumergirte en sus profundas y oscuras aguas no podrás salir jamás porque quedaras captivada o presa en ese fondo inexplorado. Su nombre era Ikuto Tsukiyomi era un chico que había llegado allí con diez años, por lo que me dijo la encargada del orfanato era callado y misterioso no tenía amigos y no confiaba en nadie en cuanto me instalé fui a buscar a aquel joven tan llamativo. Estaba en el jardín trasero, su mirada distante y vacía estaba elevada hacia el cielo, como si nada en ese mundo existiese. No se había percatado de mi presencia, empecé a acercarme lentamente cuando por un descuido pise una pequeña ramita provocando que se girase y se me quedase mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad entonces le oí hablar por primera vez-

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?- su voz era grave y aterciopelada dulce y embriagante era el sonido más bello que mis oídos habían escuchado jamás tan melodioso-

- Hola soy Hinamori Amu acabo de llegar aquí-mientras decía esto empecé a sonrojarme-

-ya veo, encantado de conocerte, me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi bienvenida. ¿Dime una cosa has estado en un centro como este antes o esta es tu primera vez?

-yo… es mi primera vez en un sitio como este perdí a mis padres hace unos días- al decir esto baje la cabeza no quería que viese mis ojos ya que empezaban a ponerse ligeramente húmedos.-

- Perdón no quería hacerte recordar- al tiempo que decía estas palabras se acercó a mí y cogiéndome por el mentón elevó mi cabeza y me miró fijamente, para ese entonces las primeras lagrimas habían empezado a rodar libremente por mis mejillas-

-No llores eres muy bonita y el llanto te hace parecer fea así que sonríe aunque duela muchísimo- se inclinó hacia mí y deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla mientras retiraba al mismo tiempo una pequeña lagrima, después se separó de mí y me dedicó una socarrona sonrisa que lo hacía ver muy atractivo, en ese instante algo en mi interior se encendió de las brasas que quedaban de mi destrozada alma, empezaba a emerger una pequeña llama que aunque era débil desprendía más calor que la gran hoguera que había ocupado su lugar anteriormente, esa pequeña llamita invadió de calor mi cuerpo y acelero las pulsaciones de mi corazón haciéndome sentir viva, jamás había tenido esa sensación era algo nuevo para mí nuevo y gratificante así que aunque mi corazón estaba empapado de tristeza lucho para no dejar morir esa llamita y sonrió feliz de que un nuevo calor estuviese echando lentamente a esa terrible tristeza provocando que todas esas sensaciones se expresasen en mi cuerpo en forma de una tímida sonrisa que logro articular mi boca-

- eso es –dijo Ikuto- así me gusta una sonrisa en tu cara te hace ver extremadamente hermosa, bueno tengo que ir a estudiar ya nos veremos y recuerda, sonríe- se giró y entro en la casa incluso después de que desapareciese de mi vista mi corazón latía desbocado sin tener la más mínima intención de parar por su cuenta ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes? Subí a mi nuevo cuarto y me tumbe en la cama pensando en ese misterioso joven que aceleraba mi corazón con una simple sonrisa lentamente empecé a dormirme. Desperté justo para la hora de cenar así que viaje al comedor donde se hallaban tan solo la encargada y el endemoniadamente sensual pues lucia el cabello húmedo seguramente de una ducha que se habría dado recientemente su camisa semi desabrochada dejaba ver esos maravillosos músculos de pronto me di cuenta de que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada así que desvié la vista hacia la encargada que me daba la bienvenida con una dulce sonrisa, cenamos en silencio pues nadie se atrevía a hablar. Después de la cena, subí directamente a mi habitación y fui a dormir. Pocos días después de mi llegada ingresé en una nueva escuela donde fui recibida muy amablemente, hice unas pocas amigas y conocí a mucha gente, pero siendo sinceros lo que más me gusto de mi escuela era el hecho de que Ikuto iba a mi clase y lo mejor era que me sentaba a su lado. Pasaron varias semanas y durante ese tiempo aprendí muchas cosas de él.

Ikuto fue un niño que perdió a sus padres a una edad muy temprana tanto que ni siquiera recuerda sus rostros por motivos que desconozco tenía que ir cambiando constantemente de orfanato por lo que hasta hace seis años no tuvo un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Esos ojos tan profundos y misteriosos se debían al echo de que no conocía el cariño de un corazón humano o eso fue lo que dio a entender se lo veía tan solo tanto que cuando estaba con el me olvidaba de mi misma y mi corazón tomaba el control de mi cuerpo. Con el paso del tiempo la llama que se había encendido en medio de esas brasas estaba cobrando fuerza al mismo tiempo que sabía más de él mi llama crecía, su soledad empezaba a desaparecer de sus ojos, dando paso a unos brillantes destellos de alegría que surgían de repente con tanta velocidad, que no eras capaz de percatarte de cuando llegaban y cuando se iban, pero que sin duda le daban aspecto de ángel. Con el paso de los días empezamos a conocernos tanto entre nosotros que parecía que hubiésemos nacido juntos y de ese modo llego el día en que mis padres y hermano habían muerto hacia un mes, de nuevo mi mundo quedo hecho trizas ante el recuerdo de ese desgraciado día. Me negué a ir a la escuela cosa que la gerente encontró normal y me permitió quedarme en mi habitación la pena era tan grande que esa llama que se había encendido y estaba creciendo con tanto esfuerzo empezó a disminuir debido a que la tristeza estaba empañando mi corazón de nuevo, y en el preciso instante en que mis lágrimas cian a raudales y mi llama estaba a punto de extinguirse una fuerte patada abrió la puerta con gran estrepito dando paso a un Ikuto muerto de preocupación que respiraba agitadamente como si estuviese corriendo se encontraba sudoroso y agitado, inmediatamente después de verme se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo con fuerza como si su vida dependiese de ello, en cuanto sus brazos me rodearon esa llamita que estaba a punto de extinguirse empezó a arder con tanta potencia con tanto calor que la llama paso a ser una enorme hoguera tres veces más grande que la que en su momento ocupo ese lugar en mi corazón, mis latidos se desbocaron y crearon una fuerte tormenta de sentimientos. Mi tristeza desapareció en breves instantes y entonces la venda que había estado cubriendo mis ojos se cayó y comprendí que amaba a ese chico que me sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos. En ese momento rompí a llorar no de pena sino de felicidad por haber encontrado a una persona tan importante y de incertidumbre por no saber si era correspondida entonces igual que la primera vez que hablamos me sujetó por el mentón y me levanto la cabeza para que le mirase y hablo-

-No llores por favor no soporto verte sufrir así que no llores me quedaré para siempre a tu lado entonces por favor sonríe.- su mirada estaba llena de dolor y preocupación, me sequé las lágrimas y sonreí desde el fondo de mi corazón, para él una sonrisa exclusivamente suya y de nadie más después caí dormida en sus brazos y permanecí allí toda la noche suavemente acunada por el latir de su corazón. Después de esa noche nuestra relación se estrechó íbamos juntos a todas partes y yo era feliz, así llego el verano yo cada día lo amaba más y tenía miedo que el desapareciese, una mañana que el cielo estaba nublado entré al despacho de la gerente para preguntarle qué hacer con la ropa que estaba tendida pues en cualquier momento se podía poner a llover cuando entré encontré la sala vacía no había nadie pero la mesa estaba repleta de papeles invadida por la curiosidad me acerqué y tomé el primer folio que encontré en cuanto leí su contenido sentí que mi corazón se detenía, era una carta de traslado dirigida a Ikuto ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿No me había prometido que no se iría porque me hacía eso? Entonces Ikuto entro en la habitación cuando me vio con la carta en la mano se acercó a mí pero antes de que pudiese hablar salí corriendo de la casa empecé a correr por las calles mientras la lluvia que había empezado a caer hacia un rato me empapaba, no me importaba. Las lágrimas se fusionaron con las gotas de lluvia mientras yo corría desesperada por alejarme con la esperanza de que todo fuese una pesadilla de pronto alguien agarro mi muñeca me gire y allí estaba el jadeando completamente empapado su pelo azabache caya desordenado sobre su cara dándole un aspecto salvaje y sensual-

- Amu espera escúchame- intentó decir, pero no le dejé seguir-

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! –Grité- ¡no quiero escucharte suéltame me prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado para siempre pero te vas a trasladar, me has traicionado!-

-eso no es verdad escúchame por favor- me rogo desesperado-

- ¡no, no quiero suéltame no quiero oír más excu…!- Ikuto no me permitió acabar la frase pues me estaba besando con pasión y desenfreno al cual poco después correspondí con desesperación cuando sentimos que faltaba el oxígeno separamos nuestros labios y antes de que yo pudiese escapar me abrazo y me dijo-

-Te amo, te amo con locura arlen no voy a irme a ningún lado- yo no acababa de asimilar lo que me decía ¿me amaba? ¿Cómo yo a él? ¿Por qué?-

-¿de verdad?-logre articular-

-sí, te lo juro te amo y no me iré a ningún lado esa carta la recibí hace seis años cuando me mude aquí la gerente la tenía en su mesa porque estaba haciendo orden yo había ido allí para tirar todo lo que estaba en su escritorio

- ¿entonces, no te irás?

-claro que no, porque tendría que irme y dejar a la persona que amo sola ¿y tú me amas?

- si desde hace mucho-dije al tiempo que me sonrojaba

-entonces no hay problema con esto- nada más decir eso me volvió a besar tiernamente con dulzura y pasión y allí nos quedamos besándonos bajo la lluvia en un nublado día de verano con todos nuestros sentidos puestos en el otro y con la llama de nuestros corazones quemándonos el cuerpo entero.

Desde entonces han pasado cinco años, cinco largos años han pasado desde que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos, en estos momentos estoy frente al altar jurándole amor eterno a la persona más importante de mi vida porque es un amigo, un amante un marido en breves instantes y mucho más pero por encima de todo eso, él es mi mundo, por lo tanto mi vida y yo soy la suya.

Fin

**muchas gracias por leer me arian muy felices si me deiran su opinion sobre que les gusto que cambiarian etc...**

**asi que plis dejen reviews gracias de antemano**


End file.
